nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dittwo
This is an idea for a fanmade sequel for Ditto. It's still in development. I also would like your ideas if they were creative and well-thought out. Just edit them in this article if you have my permission or comment them. Exposition After clicking start, you control a "non-shadow" girl inside a small house above the surface. You go out and move to the right, getting introduced to the controls and simple platforming. As you progress, a thunderstorm occurs. As you walk on a bridge later on, a cutscene plays. The cutscene shows a bolt striking the bridge, breaking it and causing the girl to fall down a pit. The pit is actually the beginning screen of Ditto, though with the mirror cracked. As you land, the mirror shatters and you fall into a deeper part of the dungeon. The game truly starts after that. Levels Working in Progress. New Concepts/Ideas Background Mirrors A wide mirror would be in the background, showing the shadow and the girl. Here's the catch, both are on two separate layers, '''one would be behind the mirror, the other in front. The height of the mirror can vary from the full height of a level to the height of the protagonist. A setup like crusher blocks in front and spinning blocks in the back, the player would have to focus on avoiding the crusher ''and'' spinning blocks at the same time because since you are technically in the back, the spinning blocks would kill you. The main purpose of this idea is to add difficulty and add a bit more scenery. '''Retractable Mirrors A mirror will automatically/manually go in the background and reappear in the same or different location. The rotation of the mirror may also change. There will be a visual and sound cue when the mirror is about to reappear just in case if the mirror is offscreen or is already retracted. If the player is in the location of a mirror that's about to reappear, the player would be quickly pushed out of the way as the mirror appears. (This was suggested by Frostyflytrap.) 'Alternate Paths/Levels' If you see path that looks like it was "accidental", it's not. When you go through that path, you'll go to a different level. These levels are complicated due to them having multiple puzzle elements, hard platforming sections, or both at once. If you manage to pass these levels, you'll progress towards the alternate ending in some way. Switches/Buttons Why not make a puzzle-platformer more of a puzzle-platformer? When you interact with these switches, an event would occur, either helping you progress or not. Note that crushers can activate buttons. Lighting Since you are in a more deeper part of the dungeon, it should be pretty dark down there. In some levels, you would have a pretty small field of vision. The only things that are more visible in the dark is mirrors, ghosts, red blocks, serpents, and the protagonist alongside their shadow. Torches or other light sources will reveal ground, water, and spikes.Category:Games